


【德哈】不再让你走远

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 分手复合
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	【德哈】不再让你走远

德拉科不是没想过会在这里遇见这个人，否则他也不会这两年坚持只来这家麻瓜咖啡馆喝下午茶，虽然面对朋友们的质问他只是说这家的咖啡和茶点难得对他的胃口。

倒也不是谎言，不过背后更深层面的意义，只有德拉科自己明白。

他瘦了。德拉科手指沿瓷杯的杯沿转动，假意看向窗外，玻璃上倒映着那个人的影子，老板端上来两杯冒着热气的饮品。他是在等谁吗？

可是空荡荡的咖啡馆，他偏偏要坐在和自己同一排的另一头。也许，是在邀请自己？

“叮铃——”咖啡馆的门被推开，挂在门上的铃铛发出清脆的响声，和对角巷摩金夫人长袍店一样，那是他们第一次相遇。

“波特警官。”进来的男人走到那人的桌子旁，“抱歉，刚刚在中央大街那块堵车，让你久等了。”

“没事。”穿着警服的男人站起来，祖母绿的眼睛笑眯眯地看着对方。

那双眼睛曾经也是这样眉眼弯弯看着他的。

“我给你点了热饮，不知道是否合您的口味。”

“没事没事，热可可就很好。”男人坐下，随手端了一个杯子。

那是他给自己点的，蠢货。德拉科低头搅拌杯子里的黑色液体，咖啡的醇香飘散在空气里，他取出勺子在杯沿轻轻敲了一下，静谧的空间里响起突兀的撞击声。

哈利瞟了他一眼，很快收回目光坐下来，和对面的人开始交谈。

看来他现在是麻瓜世界的重案组警官，果然是格兰芬多教育出来的波特。德拉科端起面前的咖啡喝了一口。

德拉科确实很喜欢这家咖啡馆，选豆讲究，适度烘焙以及冲压方式极大保留了豆子原有的香气。一来二去和老板熟悉后，老板也乐得和他分享自己珍藏的咖啡，说是好东西要给懂的人品尝。

今天老板给他冲的是肯尼亚AA品质的咖啡豆，明亮的果酸味散发出醉人的水果香甜，最后在口腔里留下醇厚的苦。

德拉科从杯沿悄悄斜眼望过去。

两个人的说话声音不大，虽然中间隔着几张桌子，但是在安静的空间里还是能够隐约听见飘来的单词。

他的声音听起来很累，大概是刚刚结束案件汇报就着急赶来赴约吧？警服上的褶皱也印证了这个猜想。永远把别人放在自己之前，从来不能好好照顾自己。德拉科放下咖啡杯，瓷器相撞发出清脆的碰撞声。

说明这两年，没有人照顾他。心里响起小人尖细的叫嚷。他在等你。

呸，你以为你们为什么分手，还不是因为你自以为是的关心让他受不了了。另一个小人跳出来戳着他的心脏质问。

他们为什么分手呢？德拉科看着自己的影子在黑色的液体上摇摇晃晃。他记不清了，三年级在一起后，两个人的纷争从来没有断过，但是从什么时候变了呢？那些原本以关心为初衷的争执变成了与对方无休止的攻击。

那他们是怎么撑过战争的？

可能是他们都以为，所有两人之间的问题都是战争导致的，他们觉得战争结束了，一切都会好起来。

可是没有。毕业后，两个人被工作和生活挤得没有一丁点空隙，似乎连爱情里仅剩的暖意也彻底消散在现实的严冬之中。

“德拉科，我以为是战争让我们之间发生了变化。可是事实上，是战争掩盖了我们之间原本就有的问题。”说这句话的时候，绿色的瞳孔里折射出冰冷的月光，在六月的夏夜里让人不寒而栗。

“我们分手吧。”这是他们说的最后一句话。

可是德拉科一直想不明白，他们到底是怎么走到这一步，也许，他们在一起的那一刻起，就注定了这样的结局。

“这是我应该做的，您不必这样。”隔壁桌似乎起了什么争执，德拉科的目光被吸引过去，男人手里拿着一个信封要递给对面的人，被对方按着手臂。

“这是我们家的一点点心意，辛苦波特警官为我弟弟伸冤了。”男人执意要将信封塞过来，结果碰倒了面前的杯子。

“砰！”

热饮打翻，坐着的人弹起来撞在桌子上。

“嘶——”

照理说，老板这时候早就拿着毛巾过来了。德拉科看见站在吧台后面的老板默默将一块白毛巾搭在桌面上，望着德拉科，冲着出事的桌子偏了偏头，掀开门帘走到后厨去了。

老板当然知道他们两个的关系。战争结束后，八年级开始，他们两个就常常避开巫师界的流言蜚语跑到这里来约会。

德拉科看着手忙脚乱的两个人，心里叹了口气，起身走到吧台上拿起毛巾。

“事情谈完了就滚。”德拉科把毛巾丢在哈利头上，横身挡在两人中间。

“你......”男人想说什么，迎上对方冷漠的目光，愣了一下才磕磕巴巴说，“你......你谁啊？”

“他男朋友。”

男人似乎被震慑住了，见哈利没说话又伸手要去推德拉科。

“你走吧，来这家店本来也是为了我自己方便。”哈利低头拿着毛巾擦着自己身上黏腻的污渍，并没有看两人，“案件已经结束了，接下来我会安排同事跟你对接后续相关事情的。”

“啊......这样啊......”男人悻悻退开，尴尬地抓了一把头发，“那我......我这就......”

“滚。”德拉科转身从哈利手上接过毛巾，不再看他。

咖啡店的门一开一合，铃铛“叮铃铃”响了两声，咖啡馆很快又恢复了平静。

德拉科手里捏着毛巾看着对着自己的黑色发旋，哈利只是低着头不说话。

“焕然一新。”德拉科抽出衣袖里的魔杖。

“谢谢。”

气氛再度陷入令人不安的沉默。

“诶，你们坐旁边去说话吧，这里我来收拾。”老板笑眯眯从里屋走出来，来到两人身边。

“啊......不用了。”哈利终于抬起头，目光闪躲，“刚才两杯热饮......”

“一会跟他的一起结好了。”老板推着哈利往德拉科身边凑，“过去过去，别挡着我收拾桌子。”

“过去吧。”德拉科很自然的牵起哈利的手，“老板，再给他上一杯热可可。”

“明白明白，老规矩。”

两人面对面坐在窗边，德拉科拿着勺子在搅拌咖啡，虽然并没有加糖和牛奶，他只是看着中间漆黑的漩涡，哈利坐在他对面，手指局促不安地绞在一起。

“好久没看你俩一起坐在这个位置上了。”老板端上来一杯新的热可可，又给德拉科换了一杯红茶。

“他......”

“他......”

两个人同时开口，又马上止住了声音，默默错开眼神。

老板放下两个被子，拍了拍两人的肩膀。

“我在里屋，有事可以叫我。”

“谢谢。”哈利点了点头。

哈利看着面前假意欣赏窗外风景的男人。两年不见，他似乎是瘦了，但是轮廓却又好像比从前柔和，没有那种咄咄逼人的感觉，更像是冬春交替时节那种并不温暖的阳光，明明散发着寒气却给人一种很和煦的感觉。

当年自己跟他分手引起了巫师界的轩然大波。明明是他们两个人的事，为什么其他人显得比当事人还情绪激动。

哈利已经不记得究竟是什么成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，可是分手后，夹杂在争吵中那些零碎的温暖在记忆里又被无限放大。

他会陪自己到麻瓜世界来，会将难以下咽的魔药变得好喝，会在冬天温一杯热牛奶。

自己加班到深夜回家，睡得迷迷糊糊的男人会从身后贴上来，将自己抱在怀里，他会贴在自己耳边说：“欢迎回家。”

分手后，哈利给自己造了个假身份，跑到麻瓜世界当了个警察。其实这是作弊，偷偷利用自己巫师的身份，让工作变得简单很多。

哈利其实跟大家想的很不同，他并没有多喜欢挑战，如果可以，他甚至愿意游手好闲度过余生。

无非是给自己找个离他遥远的事情做，不要让那些细碎的回忆塞满大脑。只是闲暇时，他常常会来这间咖啡馆。他不知道自己是不是在期待些什么。

所以他也会来吗？坐在这个位置上，和当年那样，和......自己一样。

“好久不见。”

哈利回过神，对面的男人撑着下巴，偏头望着自己。

“嗯......”哈利不知道该如何回答他，“好久不见。”

“过得......挺好？”

“还凑合吧。”

撒谎。哈利在心里骂了自己一句，他能瞒过所有人，唯独欺骗不了自己的心。他太想眼前这个男人了，想到刚才走到这家咖啡馆，透过玻璃窗看见他的那个瞬间，五脏六腑都痛得要命，氧气成为杀死他的武器，顺着血管运输到身体里的每一个细胞。所有关于他的记忆都被激活，刺激着哈利的心脏。

“是吗？我想也是，喜欢你的人从来都不差我一个。刚才那个，追求者吧？”

“什么？不......案件受害者的家属......”哈利说不下去了。那个男人......好吧，受害者家属其实很容易对案件负责人产生移情，哈利不能否认，那个男人在面对自己的时候的确情绪过于激烈了。

“我很想你。”

哈利没想到这句话是从德拉科嘴里说出来的。

“我过得不好，我很想你。扎比尼给我介绍了很多人，格林格拉斯家的那位小小姐也多次向我示意过好感，所有人都以为我真的已经走出来了。可是没有，我很想你。”

哈利目瞪口呆看着面前的人一口气说完这一串话。

“我想你，每个夜晚都在蚕食我的理智，空荡荡的庄园总是让我寝食难安。”

哈利紧握着玻璃杯，他不敢相信自己听见了什么。

一块带着乌木香气的手帕递到他跟前。

“我们为什么要分手？”

哈利无法回答这个问题。从那只好看的手中接过手帕。他的手很软，皮肤细腻的像是哪个贵族家的小姐，他的掌心总是潮湿，带着寒意，仿佛蛇的鳞片那样。这只手，曾经无数次的牵起他，十指相扣，掌心相贴，接着他从痛苦中落回到地面，陷入安心的拥抱。

哈利擦干脸上肆虐的眼泪。

“为什么明明这么痛苦我们还要分手？”

“可能是因为当时觉得长痛不如短痛。”哈利喑哑着嗓音。

他们从11岁相识以来至今已经十余年了，恋爱关系就坚持了八年，时间在他们身上好像静止了一样，走不到终点，漫长的岁月无限放大彼此的缺陷。

“也许是谈恋爱真的挺烦的，谈啊谈啊好像永远没个尽头。”哈利苦笑一声。

德拉科低着头，手放在桌子底下捣鼓着什么。

也许是这样的吧，在悠悠岁月的尽头没有一个属于他们的未来。哈利终于喝了一口热可可，这家的热可可味道很好，不会甜到发腻，淡淡的苦味综合得恰到好处。

这是他们喜欢这家店的一个原因。

另一个原因？哈利学着德拉科刚才的样子看向窗外。早春的伦敦不算温暖，还算是明媚的阳光勉强给这个世界镀上薄薄的金光，让人产生温暖的错觉。是的，错觉。

耳边传来淅淅索索的声音，哈利转过脑袋，一只小纸鹤摇摇晃晃地飞在自己面前，就像......三年级那只故意挑衅的战书一样。

“啪嗒”小纸鹤不堪重负地跌落在桌子上，穿越时光一路走来，他们的感情成为彼此的负担，压在少年单纯的爱意上再也无法飞向远方。

德拉科没有说话，只是目不转睛看着他。

哈利迟疑着，终于伸手捡起桌上的小纸鹤，拆开来......里面弹出一枚戒指。戒指中央印着马尔福家徽，两条飞龙的眼睛上点缀的是祖母绿的宝石。

“我们结婚吧。”

阳光终于穿透冷空气，冰封的小溪化作涓涓细流向前奔涌。

走不出的黑暗隧道终于迎来光明，原来自己一直在等的就只有这么一句话而已。

“好。”

哈利抹了一把眼睛，笑眯眯地望向面前的人。泪光模糊了视线，可是他还能够清晰的看见他的身影向自己靠近。

“那，我们回家。”

嗯，回家。

这就是那另一个原因了。这家店，是属于他们的暗号。

我原谅你了，傻瓜，我会在这里等你，等你带我回家。


End file.
